


"You Were Made To Be Loved By Me"

by Shadowobsidian



Series: Bad Poetry, Just Because [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowobsidian/pseuds/Shadowobsidian
Summary: I write bad poetry in my spare time, and I require the validation of strangers on the internet to make the happy chemical in my brain. So...meh.
Series: Bad Poetry, Just Because [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983685





	"You Were Made To Be Loved By Me"

**Author's Note:**

> I write bad poetry in my spare time, and I require the validation of strangers on the internet to make the happy chemical in my brain. So...meh.

My existence is not, and has never been, for your affection.

I am not a vessel for your adoration, your devotion

I am already overflowing with all that I am

All that I was, before you

I refuse to empty myself, even a fraction

For you to take up any space within me

I was everything before you

A cosmos made flesh

You would make me a black hole

A desolation that only you can bring to flourishing

Bitch, you walk in _my_ garden

And pluck _my_ flowers, decrying them weeds that choke _your_ love

Your love is a _guest_ in my house, not it’s landlord

And though my hospitality is impeccable

It is finite

Do _not_ make yourself unwelcome

By painting my walls

Or searching my closet.

I have secrets that are not for you

My demons are not your dance partners,

And my soul is not your reflecting pool.

Narcissus ain't got nothin' on me, bitch.

I do not want to be your Goddess

Your treasure

Your _everything_

I am already everything

My tapestry is whole

My puzzle already solved

I will not un-weave myself

Or remove my pieces

Not for anyone

You are not my cure, for I am not sick

You are not my protector, for I am not weak

You are not above me, below me, around me, or inside me

You are at my side

Or you are behind me

And bitch, I don’t look back


End file.
